Campsite Love
by LovelyBubbles07
Summary: Tails and Rouge one shot for contest winner Kitsune Disciple! A tale of a hot spring,virginity, and camping with friends! R


**LovelyBubbles07- **Okay, my love has been waiting for this story for the longest..I'm so sorry it took so long love! This is especially for **Kitsune Disciple, ** he won one of my contests before **Project Shadow.** You might as well say that he pretty much wrote this one too because he gave me a plot to go on while we were talking on IM. He wanted to write this story for a while but never got to it...especially since his stories require so much time and dedication, and thats what makes em' good! Here are the ages for everyone in this story:

Sonic: 22

Knuckles: 23

Tails: 15

Rouge: 26

Disclaimer: Don't own Yuji Naka's characters, don't really own the plot...I just own the damn words...how fucked up is that lol...OH! But I do own this.....

THE TITLE!!!

**^Campsite Love^**

**One Shot for Contest Winner Kitsune Disciple**

Taking a vacation was something that was very rare for the Sonic Team, but a weekend in the forest couldn't hurt right? Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails decided that they should spend the weekend camping, a guy's night out one would say. They arrived near hilltop mountains, in dense forest, with large back packs. The weather was clear and it is a hot summer day, of course that's what Knuckles said, for about 20 times. Of course Sonic and Tails thought that it was better he say that than worry about the emerald. If anyone needed a break from guarding the huge glowing rock, it was Knuckles.

Sonic stretched and grinned, "Here we are! The great outdoors!" Tails smiled and let down his back pack as he looked around, "This place is perfect! Sonic when did you find this?" "Oh it was while I was on my morning run..." Knuckles dropped his heavy load and gawked at the sight of the lake by the mountain, "Whoa! Check it out! Last one in is a rotten Eggman!" Tails ran after Knuckles as they both headed for clear blue water. Sonic waved it off, "You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna get some running in before dinner." "WIMP! You need to learn how to swim Sonic!" Knuckles mocked as he dove in. Sonic shot a bird at Knuckles before speeding off and Tails just laughed as he dove in.

Settling in after the swimming, Tails put up their tents and proceeded to have fun near the nice lake there. Knuckles spent most of the day swimming and training, while Sonic went to explore more of the woods, gathering wood for the fire along the way. Tails enjoyed the time swimming and then fishing for dinner. Later on that night, the group met for dinner. Sitting around the campfire, the boys started to talk about the things happening to them lately. Eventually, the conversation let up to sex.

"So...Knuckles, how many?" Sonic asked as he ate a piece of barbecued fish. Knuckles looked up a bit dumbfounded, "Whaddaya mean?" "I mean Knucklehead, how many girls have you done?"

Knuckles chuckled a bit and nodded, "Oh that...10" Sonic looked up a little shocked, "You're fucking lyin'..." Knuckles shook his head, "I'm serious, after Julie-Su and I broke up, all the girls have been all over me. What can I say, I'm fucking sexy....and girls love 'em big, heh heh" Knuckles flexed and smirked as Sonic rolled his eyes,"Oh yeah, girls love a dumb meat head they can get over on..." A vein popped onto Knuckles forehead as he cut his eyes to Sonic, "Say what.." Sonic felt a small drop of sweat roll down the back of his head as he held his hand up, "Nothin, nothin I believe you..." "Yeah, yeah whatever..."Knuckles started as he put down his plate and clasped his hands together, leaning forward, "So, how many for you, smart ass...you let Amy rape you yet?" Sonic looked up with a face of horror from his plate, almost chocking from his food. "Ahem...idiot, don't joke about shit like that!"

Knuckles just laughed and Tails chuckled at bit as Sonic pouted a bit before continuing, "Look I've gotten plenty more groupies than you have, I've been with 17 girls, none of them would ever be Amy, good gods..." Tails chuckled, "Oh come on, she's not that bad..." Sonic looked over to Tails, "And how would you know Tails? Hey...have you ever..." Tails blushed a bit in embarrassment and looked down, picking at the fish bones in his plate. Knuckles notice the small blush and a wide grin was plastered on his face. "Tails....have you ever done it before....huh?" Tails looked off, "uh..." Knuckles pointed at him, "AH HA! Hesitation, you're still a virgin! I knew it! Hah Hah!" Sonic chuckled a bit which then erupted to loud laughter, as Knuckles continued to heckle Tails. "Wow, you've probably never even seen breasts before have you? Damn dude your like, still a baby!" Tails immediately got frustrated at the last comment and stood up quickly, "Dammit Knuckles I'm not a fucking baby!"

Tails stormed off to his tent went inside. The two watched in silence and Sonic looked over to Knuckles, "I think you may have went a bit far with that comment, buddy." Knuckles waved it off,."Meh whatever, its not like he's scarred for life or anything. Besides, its not my fault he hasn't gotten any yet. Anyways, I'm off to bed. Good night..." Sonic waved to him good night and looked back at Tails' Tent before retiring to his own, hoping he didn't hurt Tails' feelings too bad.

The next day the threesome decided to go on a small nature walk around the forest. Tails hadn't said anything to Knuckles since last nigh and Sonic nudged Knuckles while on the walk. Sonic leaned over to whisper to Knuckles, "You should say sorry, I mean he's purposely walking far behind us, you know he never does that!" Knuckles grunted in response and rolled his eyes, "Hell...he really is acting like a baby now...but I'll do it, fine.." Knuckles turned around to go to Tails...but he saw that no one was there...Knuckles looked around and then froze, "Um Sonic? Where's Tails?"

Tails had been following the group but had gotten lost, he was too busy looking at the ground to notice that the others had went in the other direction. Looking up he started to wonder around some more. In truth, he needed the time to himself, to collect his thoughts. He was quite tired of being the "baby" of the group...he wasn't a little kid anymore. In actuality, Tails had grown to be quite the handsome fox, and any girl would love to be with him, but he just wasn't interested in anyone at the moment. Cream was adorable but she is just too young and after Cosmo, he really didn't want to fall in love again. There was one girl that he's always wondered about.

Ever since her relationship with Knuckles ended, Tails has always wondered about Rouge. There was no doubt that Rouge was every man and animal's dream, she has the most perfectly proportioned figure and her eyes are the most beautiful shade of aquamarine that he's ever seen. Plus, she's older so she has so many things she could teach him. However, as far as he knows, she would never be interested in him, at least that is what he thought.

In the midst of his time of reflection, he didn't happen to notice the dark clouds forming in the sky. It seemed like the heavens decided to open up as rain started to pound the forest hard. Running as fast as he could for cover, Tails saw a cave up ahead near the mountain and rushed inside. Shaking the water from his fur he looked out the from the cave's opening and saw the rain, pouring like sheets of white down the ground. Sighing he sat down in the puddle of his water, staring to take of his shoes and gloves. "Just great, now I have to wait it out...damn. I'm gonna get a cold." "I have a way you could avoid the sniffles..."

Tails ears perked up as he heard the smooth voice. He turned around and saw Rouge, standing there with a short pink bathrobe, her ears wrapped in a pink towel, and fuzzy slippers on her feet. "Fancy meeting you here, little genius...What are you doing way out here?" Rouge asked as she put her hands on her hips. Tails chuckled a bit and stood, his fur was matted down by the water and his muscular body showed along with his sheathed length. Of course he didn't notice her eying his body as he said, "I was about to ask you the same thing...I was with the others when I got lost on our hike and it started to rain. Now for the more important question, what are you doing here, in a bathrobe?" Rouge giggled at his witty response and propped her hand on the wall, leaning with her other hand still on her hip, showing a bit more of her taut tan thighs, "Well, since you stumbled onto my property, let me show you..."

Tails looked at her, intrigued by what she meant as Rouge motioned with her finger to follow her deeper into the cave. Walking behind her, he notices the dim lights grow brighter as he entered in and saw that the cave was made to be a nice home. "I guess you would call this my summer home, "she stated as she turned to him, "It has a nice little hot spring so I used my money I made from the government and my club to make a private little place here for me, indoor plumbing and all, the works." Tails nodded and started to sit on the inviting red and pink couches before she stopped him with a hand, "Ah ah, dirty boy...we must get you clean and warm..." She said baring a toothy grin as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the makeshift bathroom and hot spring. "I was just about to take a bath before you came so you have perfect timing..By the way...What made you wonder off, hm?" Tails sighed and looked off a bit," Oh its nothing. Just something that me and the guys were talking about yesterday...it kinda distracted me..." Rouge went to grab an extra towel from her linen closet and looked at him, somehow she knew he wasn't being entirely truthful and it intrigued her.

Rouge sat down near the edge of the hot spring bath and tested to water looking at him standing there. Her robe was teased open a bit and he saw the rise and curve of her perfect breasts. Sniffling a groan, he looked away, "Um if you want you can just go first Rouge. I'll wait..." Rouge smiled at his embarrassed look, "Oh and what fun would that be? Why don't you share the bath with me, I'm sure you need some one to scrub your back right?" Tails looked flustered at the offer and his mind said to be a gentleman and refuse, but his body sang a totally different tune as he dropped his shoes and gloves at the door.

Rouge smile and nodded to the bath as he stepped inside the hot water, "See now its not so bad, is it?" Rouge then stood and took the towel off her head, flexing her ears a bit. Tails turned his head so he wouldn't look and Rouge admired his modesty, "Oh Tails its ok...you can look now.." Tails looked back over, half-way expecting her to already be in the water. Rouge stood there and giggled as he watched his expression go from shock to extreme lust at the sight of her tan skin. She let out her wings and flapped then a bit before folding them tight against her back as she step in, her breast bouncing as she walked. Her tail is cute and somewhat short, he noticed it and then though how would feel to enter her from behind, not realizing that he was staring at her lewdly. Rouge giggled and came closer to Tails' ears and whispered, "You're staring hun...." Tails jumped and shook his head a bit, apologizing feverishly. "It's ok hun...I want you tell me though...what were you guys talking about that made you so distracted? You can tell me..I won't tell a soul..."

Tails sighed and watched her as she grabbed at sponge and some soap. "Relax, let me wash your back and just tell me how you feel ok?" She said as she turned him around slowly. As he felt the soft sponge caressing his back and her soft hands running through his fur, he relaxed. "Alright...well...the guys were making fun of me because...I've never actually had sex before..." Rouge bared another toothy grin as she heard that and came closer to him, hugging his back. She always had the feeling that Tails was still pure, and she's always wondered if he would be a little better than that red echidna. Her breasts pressed against his back and he shuddered a bit, trying to hold his emotions in as he asked, "Rouge, what are you doing?" Rouge snuggled against me, "Oh Tails, its ok to be a virgin, there's nothing wrong with it...but if you want to solve the problem...I can help you with it..."

Tails looked back at her as she smiled at him and without thinking his lips met hers in a fiery kiss. Turning around slowly he held her waist pulled her closer as their tongues wrestled with each other. Rouge moaned a bit into the kiss and her wings stretched out and folded in again as she gained dominance for a bit. Breaking the kiss he smiled a her and she grinned."I'll t4each you everything you need to know hun, just follow my lead..."

Meanwhile the boys were searching through the rain for Tails. "Damnit! Where did he go?" Knuckles said as he walked, his shoes soaked and Sonic ran around him in circles frantically. "GOD DAMN WATER!! It's FUCKING EVERYWHERE!!!" Eventually Knuckles got pissed and stopped walking, closing his eyes in concentration. He then threw his fist forward and hit Sonic straight in the face, knocking him out for the moment. "Finally, some peace..."

Tails licked her body, from her stomach to her ample chest, teasing her soft mounds with her teeth as she panted rand her fingers through his fur. "Ah...Tails...thats good..keep going," Feeling confident he then proceed to tease her nipples with his tongue, using the tip to lightly brush against the pink swells softly making them erect. He fondled the other, flicking the nub with his clawed thumb as she shivered and moaned. "Ah...I never taught you that?"she said with a puzzled, yet lustful look. Tails smirked and looked at her, "I didn't say I was completely ignorant, did I?" Dragging his tongue against her sensitive breasts, she didn't notice his hand dropping into the warm water, finding her warm center that was omitting a sweet scent that he just couldn't ignore. Rouge jumped at the contact of his fingertips rubbing her sensitive nub and she moans out his name, grabbing fist fulls of his hair and fur.

He continued to rub a bit faster making her shiver and buck into the feeling of his fingers. Reaching up a bit he kisses her as she moans loud and long, her orgasm coming close. Breaking the kiss she asks him to stop and tell him to wait a minute as she sits up onto the edge of the bath, spreading her legs. Tails sniffs the air, the familiar scent of her sweet flower filling the room as he looks up at her for permission. Nodding to him, she took a deep breath as she guided his head, showing him what parts she like, moaning as he licked and lapped inside her core. "Ah...use..your fingers...push them inside...please.." Tails obeyed and push one finger inside her warm depths, tasting the sweet nectar as he lapped at her slit softly. Thrusting his finger inside he groaned as he thought about how it would feel with his member inside. His unsheathed member jumped at the thought and she notice, pulling his head away from her,"Your turn, hun..."

It only to a second for them to switch places. Rouge looked in awe at his erection, it actually was pretty big. The thick erection throbbed in her hands as she kissed and licked his neck, running her fingers through his wet fur and feeling his taut muscles underneath. Tails sighed and groaned as she started to move her hand slowly up and down his rod, taking the time to lick the tip of it as she wrapped her tongue around the base. Sliding the member into her mouth, Tails grabbed the edge of the bath tightly as the sensation of her warm mouth and tongue was something he almost couldn't bare. Shuddering and holding her head softly as she bobbled up and down he found it hard to try and not thrust into her mouth, she was just so damn good. She sucked her cheeks in and her tongue beat against his flesh softly as she went faster. Tails thought he would burst any second but he didn't want it to end yet. Pulling her from his pulsing manhood, he kissed her with urgency and pulled her closer as she straddled him and his dick hovered between them.

'Just push inside, and keep a constant rhythm...ok?" Rouge panted at she looked into his baby blue eyes. Tails nodded and held her hips as he slide inside her tight, wet depths. "Ah!" she moaned and shivered quickly, realizing that he was much bigger than she though as he stretched her opening wider. They sat there for a moment as he enjoyed the feeling of being encased in her. Slowly he started to move her up and then down again, watching her breast bounce before his eyes as he kisses her lips. Rouges moves her hips in time with his thrusts, keeping a steady rhythm as she moans his name. Tails grunts as he starts to push into her a bit faster. "Ah.. oh god...Tails...yes thats so good!" Rouge shouted as she rode him faster, he held her hips and licked her neck, sucking at it slowly as he made his mark on her. He started to buck upwards into her, holding her body as he stood up in the water, pushing her to the wall. His eyelids were close tightly as he felt his end nearing and Rouge was surprised that he was lasting so long, Slamming into as hard as he could Rouge held onto his shoulders and felt herself rushing down as well. "Tails!! I'm Coming!" "Ah Fuck! Rouge!" he said as he came, the cum filling her up and spilling out onto them.

As they came down from their high, they sank back into the bath and he slipped out of her. Kissing her once more he smiled at her embarrassed. "Looks like we have to get cleaned up again huh?" Rouge nodded and giggled, "Not bad for your first time rookie...but we still got a lot to teach you." Tails smiled at her and nodded, "Only if you're the teacher..." Rouge nodded, " Like I would let anyone else take my place?" They both laughed and embraced each other.

Tails made his way back the soaked campsite as he saw that Sonic and Knuckles were packing up the little bit of dry items that they had. "So you finally made it back? Where were you man?" Sonic said as he ruffled his friend's hair. "Oh, just around..." He said as he smirked smugly at Knuckles. Knuckles sighed and got up to walk to Tails, "Look, I just wanted to say sorry about last night and..."

"Oh...its no problem..." Tails said quickly and smiled. Just then Knuckles smelled a familiar scent. "Hey...that smells like Rouge's perfume...hey did you..?" But before he could get an answer, Tails was already in the air, "Come on guys lets get back to the workshop before it rains again." Knuckles thought for a moment and then shrugged, as Tails flew ahead toward civilization. He never noticed that Rouge was waving to Tails and motioning for him to call her later...

The End!

**Pwease, commento?**

**Poppin' Out**

**LovelyBubbles07**


End file.
